


Blue and Green Sheets

by scifi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: phil's in the shower but dan's horny





	Blue and Green Sheets

Dan could hear Phil in the shower, so he takes it upon himself to let his hands wander. Dan was in bedsheets he was only just becoming acquainted with; the blue and green he had seen on screen for so long was actually real.

The AmazingPhil bedroom was real and Dan was wanking in it.

He really should wait for Phil to return but blood rushing between his legs was unsuitable. Dan wouldn’t last until Phil returned; just the idea of Phil dripping wet in nothing but a towel was enough to make his cock twitch.

Dan wraps his left hand around his cock, firm and familiar and tugs. It’s a little rough without lube but he didn’t want to risk getting out of bed. His calloused hand would have to do.

He closes his eyes, resting his head against the pillows that smell so strongly of Phil and a hint of the sex they had a few hours ago. Dan had only learnt the scent of Phil the day before, but it was already so intoxicating; he turned his head to the side and sighed, hand firmly working along his length.

Dan pictured what Phil would look like in the shower; slender hands lathering his body in soap, black hair wet and plastered to his scalp. Maybe he was touching himself underneath the warm water. Maybe he was thinking about Dan too.

He flicked his wrist on the upstroke, just the way he liked it, and ran his thumb through the slit, dragging the precome down his cock until his motions were fluid. He sped up, knowing how to send him closer to the edge. It wouldn’t take long, he was 18 and in Phil’s bed after all.

Dan reached down with his other hand to fondle his balls and he suddenly remembered the night before when it had been Phil’s hands down there instead of his own. He didn’t think he had felt anything more perfect; Phil’s long fingers had known exactly where to touch, and Dan had been coming before he even had the chance to cherish the moment.

He could feel the white heat of his orgasm building in his abdomen and Dan’s hand sped up, his strokes firm yet also lacking rhythm as he chased release with memories of Phil. He could still feel Phil’s lips burnt onto his skin and he could still feel Phil’s lips wrapped around his cock for the first time.

It was that memory that sent him tipping over the ledge, come spilling over his hand as he rode out his high, Phil’s name lost in tiny whimpers.

Dan pulled his hand out from under the duvet, covered in come. He looked around for somewhere to wipe his hand, but nothing was around. He was tempted to stain his discarded shirt on the floor but then the sound of the shower gave him a better idea. Seeing Phil’s wet naked body would put him in the mood for round two, he was only eighteen after all.


End file.
